And Ron Got Hit in the Head with a Rock
by MickeyG McGonagall
Summary: Hermione is tired of Ron. She was never going to like him the way she wanted to like him. She will get over it, but will he. Harry has GinnyGross for Ron. Draco's summer sucks like always, especially this one. He will turn to the unexpected for help. Will
1. Chapter 1

Proluge

It was seventh year for Hermione, Ron, and Harry. In an attempt to save their education Hermione persuaded them to go back to Hogwarts. And (here's the surprise) it worked! Few things had changed over the summer. Some for the good, most for the worst. The good were:

1. Harry and Ginny reunited

2. The Order had let some new recruits join (Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Hermione, and a man that only Harry could know; he refuses to tell)

And the bad:

1. Ron and Hermione got together

2. Then broke up

3. Then got together (must I continue)

4. Then broke up

5. Then got together

6. Then broke up (Now I refuse to continue)

7. Then got together

8. Then broke up (If you don't get it now go get a cat scan)

9. Hermione cried

10. Ron got hit in the head with a rock (don't ask)

Draco's summer, well …let me start again. Draco's summer……OK there is no avoiding the fact. Draco's summer was the worst, no it was the worst of worst summer's. It was so bad that death looked like an enormous barrel of sunshine. That is saying something. I mean Draco has had some terrible summer (every summer) but this topped every single summer put together topped with nut, chocolate syrup, whipped cream, sprinkles, and the whole shabang. Let start from begining:

1. beating

a) 3 times a day

b) cruico 1 time a day

c) pain 24/7

2. meals

a) never

b) never in a million years

c) (I mean it) NEVER EVER

3. death

a) only in his dreams

4. suicide

a) always on his mind

5. murder

a) already committed

6. escape

a) currently working on it

b) still in need of the following:

aa) spoon

bb) fork

cc) knife

dd) turkey

ee) (oh yeah, for the escape) nothing

I guess I should cut to the chase. Draco escaped, with only his wit (I know unbelievable, but true).

Every thing went brandy dandy as the trio, and newly added Ginny, entered the train, the carriages, school, safely on the rainest night most will every see. Just until

the speech where our story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco tightened his grip on his backpack as he came to the only place he could think of. Glancing behind him he ran further up to the school he once called home.

"They have to be listening to the speech, knowing McGonagall." Draco said to himself. "I wonder who took the place as Transfiguration. Well I guess I'm going to find out."

Hermione was listening intently to every word McGonagall said, "And the head girl is…" The doors began to squeak open. Every ones head turned to see the the person who came in.

A tall, pale, beach blonde (which was a bit dirty), scratched up, man came in. At first look you couldn't tell who it was but it would hit you like a vase that your ex throws at you when you stock her, kind of way. Hermione was about to jump up and murder the man but came in second when she looked and saw that Harry was happt to do it for her.

She noticed that some people had joined them all the students from the Order. They all had their wands tightly woven with in their hands ready to strike the first thing that came their way.

All the other students seemed to be panicking and scrambled for the nearest wall when they realized that a killer had just entered the castle. The seventh years were all drawing their own wands.

Silence fell over the room both waiting for the first to make a move. A few seconds drifted by and Harry spoke.

"I am going to kick your ass, Malfoy." Harry said raising his wand.

"OK, really bad idea to come here. YOU MORON!" Draco yelled at himself.

"OK. If it is a fight Potter wants, it's a fight he is going to get." Draco raised his head, to uncover his eyes. He moved his hand to his robes. This fight was not going to end like second year's fight door.

Hermione's heart melted when he looked up. His eyes uncovered from his hair. They told a story of death, innocents, tragedy, and worse. The brick wall looked destroyed with in his eyes. This for a reason made her want to cry. The story was one she wanted, no needed to read, but it had to wait. Hermione knew what needed to be done. The problem was she didn't know if they accomplish it.

"I don't want to kill you Potter but if I have to I will." Draco said the words and knew there was no turning back now.

"Not if I kill you first Malfoy." Harry wasn't going to give up that easily. His eyes were searching for the right for the right spell.

"I just need to send a message to some one." Draco still didn't raise his wand.

"Then say it." These words sounded darker then they had before when Harry spoke.

"I don't think that the Order would want this message to be said aloud." Yes Draco knew about the Order. He had to find out the hard way though. Harry made a face.

"You know about the Order, Malfoy." Harry said.

The next words seemed to shatter the world and all in it. "The message is to the founder of it." Draco said.

"You killed the founder." Harry said with that the spell which he had been looking for came to him. "CRUCIO!"

The hall filled with gasps. Draco hit the floor. Pain was charging though every bone in his body. "FIGHT IT, DRACO! FIGHT THE PAIN." Draco yelled at himself. He looked around the room looking for his wand that flew from his hand. Draco felt the pain flee from his body. He pushed himself off the ground. At this the room went completely silent. Draco realized why quickly. Harry had never lifted the curse from Draco.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco couldn't think for the next few moments. His mind was filled with thoughts. "How……what…….why?" The thoughts were nothing compared to the feelings. Happiness, confession, heck even sadness, which one was he actually feeling.

"How did you do that Malfoy?" Harry looked absolutely fazed. His hand still held his wand in the air. "How did he do it Hermione?"

"I don't know." These words were some of the very few Hermione has yet said to anyone in along time.

Draco ran a hand though his hair. "OK, this is getting really freaky. Just send the message and leave."

"That is like impossible. This is must be dream." Harry sat down cautiously. Ron put his wand in the air.

"What did you do to him?" Ron accused Draco. Draco didn't say anything. "Answer me!" Now Ron was angry. Still he stayed quiet. "I swore Malfoy I will hex you so bad you will forget who you are! Now answer me!" Ron yelled.

Hermione looked at Draco. He was breathing heavily. His eyes moved from left to right. He opened his mouth as if to say something but stopped. The look on his face showed no emotion. His head nodded like he made up his mind on what to say.

"Like I said, tell them I waiting." He turned to leave and stopped like he forgot something. He turned back and looked Hermione straight in the eye. "I want you to know I tried. It wasn't your fault it was mine." Draco turned back. He turned the doorknob and pushed them open. They expected to see him walk out, but he stopped.

Draco hoped she knew what he said but he wasn't sure. "OK it is time to leave... Oh crap how did they find me! What am I going to do?!" Draco started thinking of everything he knew. "K here is the plan, Draco, number one don't panic, number two get your wand, number three run like hell." He pulled the doors shut. Every one was totally confused.

Draco began to back up. His eyes turned to catch his wand. He backed up even more. Draco was to slow the door flung open to reveal death eaters following one who wasn't a particular friend of Draco.

"Draco, how have you been?" Bellatrix Lestrange strode in with a smirk on her face. Draco knew he was going to be in pain win or lose this fight.


	4. Chapter 4

Bellatrix pulled out her wand. "This is a lovely surprise. We came to get bait to catch you and in the end we already had you.'

"If I were you I would be a little scared as to what happened last time. Maybe you don't remember. You left unconscious and I had no wand." Draco needed to keep the attention on him for her sake.

Bellatrix's eyes grew with anger. "If I recall you left inches from death." This, for some reason, took a bit of shook on Hermione.

"You didn't do good enough because I'm still standing here." Draco stood to his full height. Hermione noticed scars engraved though out his face. Draco eyes shifted to Harry for a split second. The next thing she knew was her sleeve was being tugged on. She turned to see who it was. Everyone was sneaking to the corners and Harry was waiting for her. Hermione followed but continued her watch on the fight before her.

This was the last words Bellatrix exchanged with Draco as she fired her first spell. "You will die tonight. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Fear filled with in Hermione.

Draco could have cared less if the he would die that night. I mean seriously what reason had he had to live for. The only reason he was going to fight was he was not going to die a coward.

Draco took no time to think a turned and took off. Now this was not running like hell, he didn't want to brag, but was running pretty fast. He leaped over the stool to the Hufflepuff table and threw himself over the table. This worked quite well because the spell missed by along shot and it ended up that it hit the teachers table.

Bellatrix aimed her wand and said a spell Hermione had yet to hear. She looked at Draco who had a small tab bit a fear on his face. That didn't stop him. He didn't take off but stood completely still.

"What is he doing?!" Hermione yelled inside herself. The spell missed him by inches.

"You are aiming for me right, because you really suck at it. And I appreciate you trying to use my spell but it goes '_Lelimous'._" Draco finished and jumped over the table again. This was a very wrong move. A spell hit him from the side but in wasn't drawn by Bellatrix's wand but by a fellow death eater's. He went spinning and hit the wall.

Hermione's heart was racing. There was nothing happening for a few seconds. Then they heard a moan and he stood up holding his left arm. "Ok…who ever said that spell is not going back to Voldemort that is for sure." He dusted himself off and rolled his shoulder.

"Well I've fun and everything but it looks like it's past my bed time. So, I say we regroup tomorrow." He made for the door and got hit by another spell. He went flying again.

"How stupid are you Malfoy?" Bellatrix said with a smirk that played onto her face.

Hermione was thinking the same thing. I'm pretty sure a lot of people were but I can't read minds.(Damn) I know I would but that's just me.

"Really because I think you are the stupid one." Draco said as he rose to his feet. He was twirling a small wood piece in his hands. His head tilted, his eyebrows raised and a smile, no smirk but a smile, a small smile but a smile none the less.

Bellatrix eyes grew with fear. "Do I detect fear?" Draco said.

"I'm not afraid of a boy." She said raising her head.

"Then fight me." Draco wasn't sure what he was doing. Bellatrix looked at a death eater and motioned forward.

The death eater walked forward as she was told to and raised a shaking wand in the air. She stuttered as she said the spell. "st…st…Stupify."

A light shone from Draco's wand and the spell disappeared. "How old are you?" Draco said looking at the death eater. "Si..si..Sixteen." was the answer. "Get out of here."

At that moment Hermione realized the pressure that Draco must have felt when he was forced to be a death eater. The girl run to the door and left.

Draco face was stern. He obviously didn't like that they had sent a younger girl out to fight him. He turned back the Bellatrix. They stared at each other for a minute.

Bellatrix spoke first. "Why do you care?"

"You ruined my life. I'm not going to let you ruin anybody else's." Draco replied.

"Now, are you going to fight me or send out another one of your lackeys?"

Bellatrix took the challenge. Light shoved across the room. Draco forced it back. The battle grew tense with words flying everywhere. Minutes passed by. The battle took a sudden turn when one lost their wand.


End file.
